This invention relates to an electrical connector eminently suited for establishing circuits in conjunction with printed circuit boards. More particularly the invention relates to an electrical connector in which the insertion force required to insert pin conductors of a printed circuit board or an integrated circuit package into the connector is substantially zero.
It is generally known to use electrical connectors of zero insertion force type for connecting the pin conductors of integrated circuit packages with the contact terminals in a connector or socket.
In "zero insertion force type" connector of the prior art, the pin conductor is inserted into a hole in the conductor without applying any force, and connection between the pin conductor and the contact terminal has been accomplished by urging the contact terminal by driving means so as to bring it into contact with the pin conductor inserted. In the case where a large number of contact terminals are arranged in the connector, a great force is required to drive the contact terminals.
In such a case, the strength of the connector and the parts thereof must be considered carefully and the connector is substantially complicated in construction.
Further, there is a disadvantage that if the driving means or mechanisms are contained in the connector, the connector is increased in its dimensions.